Terra
Terra was the crime lord who ran Aqua's D.C.-empire and a minor antagonist for Riku. His full name Terra Hopsfield. A drug-dealer whose ruling of a criminal empire got to his head, Terra was a dangerous man to cross. He very badly wanted Riku in a "number two"-position, while Riku himself wanted to stray away from the criminal-life he had. Later, Terra was dismissed from Aqua despite his services, and was killed by his employee, Leon. Personality Terra is an easy going guy. He generally is friendly, and doesn't show his anger excpt when he is under stress, or hard-pressed to get what he wants. He thumbs his nose openly at authuority, knowing that he would have the cash money to pay off any cops or officials. He is arrogant and selfish, often taunting his 'friends' harshly and demeaning them in front each other. He runs territory much like a playground, where he is the bully, and there is no problem so long as he is not challenged. He truly believes that he is better than Aqua at running drungs, building prostitution rings, and moving weapons through the country, though he has been busted several times for doing so. He enjoys being a specticle, and will claim to be the "Biggest of the Big" in order to gather more employees to do his dirty work. He is self-centered and will express his sexuality openly but having sex in front of his employees, as well as force young teenage girls to suck him off to display his control over others. He enjoys being a cocky wannabe, and wants Riku to be his second so badly because he knows Riku is dedicated, and gets the job done. They also had a brief period where he was Riku's Captain, though he had lost most of his employees when he moved to Washington D.C. History Terra started out as a car thief in Philadelphia. He was one of the best, but left a lot of the hard work to Ven because he was higher in rank and liked to watch Ven struggle. He was put in a set with Aqua and Ven, though he didn't want to be taking orders from a woman, nor did he want to be considered on the same level as Ven. However, he had completed his assignments and moved up. He moved to New York after he had an inccident with Fair Financing, and Aqua had been promoted to a higher position. While in New York, he met Riku for the first time, and took him in as a young drug runner in Mannhattan and Brooklyn. He never really connected with Riku until Riku proved that he was street smart and very gifted in deal making and debt settling. Terra enjoyed his stay in New York, but was soon given his own city--Washingtom D.C. This was where he grew out of control with his spending habits, his egotistical partying, and his lack of respect for higher ups. When Terra had betrayed Aqua by agreeing to work for Senator Mouse, he had a hit placed on him. He had met his assassin, Ienzo when he was on his way back to New York, but he turned back around in Atlantic City, thinking that he would be able to run from "Someone". However, upon returning to Washington D.C, Leon had killed him who was then was killed by Ienzo himself. Employees Being a criminal lord, Terra had many under his employ. -Ventus (killed by Terra when Riku came into town) -Cloud Strife (drug dealer who betrayed him for his love of Namine) -Leon (who killed him for Ienzo, yet was killed by Ienzo due to being untrustworthy) -Namine (as a sex slave who ran away with Cloud) Category:Antagonists Category:Aqua's Empire